


Marry Your Daughter

by shinythegoat



Series: Deckerstar Fluff :3 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heaven, Song Inspired, The Silver City, anxious lucifer, cringy in a way, fluffly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: Lucifer plans to take a big step in his and Chloe's relationship, the only problem is, how will he carry on with it?
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, John Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar Fluff :3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074752
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!! Here is some backstory that you will need for this story based on my hopes for 5b…. After God left, however and whenever he did, he allowed Lucifer to return to Heaven if he so desired. Lucifer also got rid of his immortality by putting it into his ring before he gave it to Maze in order to live out the rest of his life with Chloe. Here we goooooo
> 
> This was inspired by the song Marry Your Daughter by Brian McKnight Jr. I really recommend listening to it because I have been listening to it for the past 3 days on repeat, and I still haven't gotten tired of it.

“Hey Brother”

“Hm?” Amenadiel looked up from across the room from where he was building a new recreational toy for Charlie,

“I’ve been thinking, for a while now.”

“Ok…. would you like to elaborate?”

“Well, you know that the Detective and I have only been together for a short amount of time, never the less we have known each other for much longer.”

“Right…”

“And I was thinking, well, I’ve actually been thinking about it a lot, probably since the Detective and I first had se-”

“Yea, I get it! Just get to the point.”

“I think…. I think I want to marry her.” Lucifer announced, causing Amenadiel to drop the screwdriver that was in his hand and making a loud clanging noise against the floor

“Yes, I know. I didn’t think that I was that kind of series relationship kind of devil either. But, now that I am no longer immortal, I thought it would be fitting to live the rest of my life out with the person I want to the most.”

“Luci.” Amenadiel spoke, making his way over to his brother, “I think that’s a great idea!”

“You do?”

“Of course! Oh, I have so many ideas! Have you gotten a ring yet? Because I remember that when I proposed to Linda, I had a ring as is customary to human culture.”

“Yes, humans tend to prefer to model their lifelong commitment with jewelry. WAIT WHAT?! You proposed to Linda?!” Lucifer asked, flabbergasted

“Uh, it’s a long story. For now, we should focus on you and Chloe.”

“Right. I have a plan, but I don’t know how I feel about it.”

“You're obviously going to need some help, so let’s hear it,” Amenadiel answered, going over to the couch and patting down a spot next to him so Lucifer would follow.

“Ok,” He took the spot next to his brother, “Where should I begin?”

\----------

Waking up to his detective never got old. The strong scent of her strawberry shampoo filled the air, as well as the noise coming from her weirdly loud (but in a good way) snores. Gently moving her head from where it laid on his chest, sliding his arm out from under her waist, and untangling her legs from his, he quietly slipped out of her bed and made his way over to the bathroom where the outfit he planned to wear for his trip was perfectly laid out. 

5 minutes later and he emerged with his perfectly fitted 3 piece suit, hair like no others, and a small plate of lemon bars. (Where he got that, I’ll never know) Before leaving, he placed the plate of lemon bars on the nightstand closest to the Detective and grabbed a pen and some paper to scribble a small note

“Went for a short trip, I’ll be back by the end of the day…. Love, Lucifer.” He layed that down next to the plate and placed a small kiss on Chloe’s forehead. Standing up and checking his pocket to make sure the small, black, velvet box was still there, he headed out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door before unfurling his wings with a roll of his shoulders and heading off towards the sky. 

\----------

The flight up was a lot more nerve-racking than expected. It had been a couple hundred lifetimes, give or take a few, since he had been in Heaven, and the box he was fidgeting within his pocket didn’t help ease his emotions at all. But when he saw the clouds start to slowly part and fluorescent light peak through them, he forgot just how beautiful the silver city actually was.

His flight speed began slowing down as he firmly landed just before the big white pearly gates, just as Lucifer had described to Amenadiel and Chloe before. Eventually, the gates began to part for him, and he walked through, missing how they had opened for him before he was banished from his first home and moved down to a hotter, more warm climate. 

As he tucked his wings back in, Lucifer made off into the city, keeping his eyes trained out for a certain someone who he was sure was supposed to be here. Amenadiel had come up earlier in the morning to make sure everything was set up and that the person he was supposed to be meeting was aware of what was actually going on. All of a sudden, he stopped, his eyes fixed on a person sitting on top of a blue bench, just a couple of feet in front of him. 

Straightening his suit and patting down his hair, he reached into his pocket and put the small box into his left hand, preparing himself for the speech he was most doubtly not prepared for. 

“John Decker?” The figure turned around, revealing a face that was so similar to the Detective's in an alarming but considerable way. 

“Ah, Lucifer Morningstar, I presume!” He walked up to him and stretched out his hand to the Devil. Lucifer took it and shook it cautiously. He was sure he was sweating right through his brand new Armani suit. Never before had he been this nervous.

“Your brother, Amenadiel, I believe it was, let me know you were coming.”

“You know who I am?” He asked, concern and terror filling his voice.

“Of course! I’ve been watching you and my little monkey for a while now… you two make a pretty good team, you know that?”

“I- um- ye- yea we do.” He sputtered out, his hand instinctively squeezing the box in his hand as he pulled back his other hand from Mr. Decker’s.

“I also presume my brother filled you in on, who- er um, what I am… correct?”

“Yes.”

“And you- your fine with your daughter being in a relationship with the Devil,” he said, gesturing at himself.

“You make her happy. That’s all I could ask from anyone for my monkey.”

“Well, then, we should get started. Please,” he guided Mr. Decker over to the bench he was just at, “take a seat.”

\----------

“Mr. Decker, I’m a bit nervous about coming here today, and I’m still not sure what I’m going to say, so please bear with me if I inevitably take up too much of your time.” Lucifer held out the black box he was fidgeting within his hand and took a deep breath,

“In this box is a ring for your only, she’s my everything, along with that urchin of hers, and I would be so grateful to know that we are on the same side because I’m hoping that very soon I could marry your daughter. She’s the only girl and will always be the only girl that I will ever love, and I promise to give her the best of me till the day that I die. I hope to marry your princess and forever make her my queen, and I do not doubt that she will be the most beautiful bride that I will ever see. I really can’t wait to see her smile as she walks down the aisle on the arm of her mother because, as I’ve said, I hope to marry your daughter, which is why I have come here to ask for your blessing. I know humans like to express their love and gratitude by asking for a blessing, to make sure the parents approve, and I know Mrs. Decker very much so approves of me, so I’ve come here to ask you too.”

Silence. Silence was the only thing to be heard after Lucifer’s (surprisingly) well-prepared speech. Lucifer’s breathing only sped up in the anticipation of the answer he would receive, whether it would be a tough no that would send him packing or a genuine yes that would cause, most definitely, some quick chaos.

John Decker stood up and again, stretched out his hand to Lucifer. “You have my blessing. Make sure to give her everything she’s dreamed of.”

“Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer returns to Earth upon his visit to Chloe’s father and takes his time to ask her the question he has been wanting to for so long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for everyone who commented saying they wanted a part two and three!! I promise I am working on those and will try to have them up shortly. For now, here is the second chapter.... Sorry if there are any mistakes, it’s a little past 11 right now and I really wanted to finish this before Christmas

Quickly landing on the doorstep of the Detectives home not long after his conversation with her dad in the Silver City, Lucifer entered, surprised at the sight of no one in the living room. He had only been gone for a couple minutes, due to time moving much faster in Heaven, but he had expected the Detective to be up by now. Slowly making his way around the house he checked Trixie’s room to make sure she was still sleeping. Sure enough she was, and was also snoring lightly, a gift she definitely inherited from her mother.

Heading up the stairs and into Chloe’s room, he could hear the shower running, and also noticed that the plate of lemon bars he had left was nearly empty. Chuckling to himself he forgot about Chloe’s early morning hunger and grabbed one treat before the other where sure to be gone. Hopefully he could save one for the little Urchin as well.

Lucifer relaxed onto the bed, if he spilled some crumbs onto the sheets Chloe needn't know. Upon hearing the bed creak under Lucifer’s weight the shower stopped and the glass door opened, revealing a refreshed Chloe with a towel wrapped around her and her wet hair trailing behind her. As his eyes layer upon her Lucifer smiled, his mind trailing back to the first time he saw her like this.

“Morning Lucifer.” Chloe spoke, making her way over to him to give him a quick peck on the lips before reaching to the now empty plate of lemon bars.

“What happened to the rest?”

“Um, yes I took one for myself and one for your offspring, I thought she would feel left out if she didn’t get some of my wonderful baking.”

“That’s sweet of you” she answered, the corner of her mouth turning upwards,

“I guess.” He paused, his hand now clutching onto the box that had made his way back into his pocket.

“I uh- I went up to Heaven.” Chloe paused.

“What?”

“The note I left you, about the short trip. I went up to Heaven.”

“Well what happened? Are you alright!?” Chloe walked up to his side and placed her now dry hand on his bicep, her fingers curling around and giving him an affectionate and comforting squeeze.

“Yes everything is quite all right. I’ll explain everything later but for now I was wondering if you wanted to go on a small date later. You know that little bench atop the hill that overlooks the city?”

“Mhm,”

“I could cook some food, we could drop Trixie off at your moms or Dan’s and have the night to ourselves… How does that sound?”

“That sounds amazing.” Her hand again squeezing his arm but this time in affirmation,  
“I love you Lucifer, you know that right?”

“I do. And I you, Detective.”

—————

Chloe arrived at the spot Lucifer had said in a white long sleeve blouse and her favorite pair of jeans that she always wore on an important occasion. Topping it all off, she wore the black boots with the small heel that Lucifer had bought her on their shopping outing last weekend claiming that they “looked stunning on her gorgeous legs.” She chuckled at the memory of the other adults throwing weird looks at them after his comments.

“Woah.” Her breath caught at the candle light sight, her date sitting on the blanket he had laid out for them in her favorite two piece suit he owned with a white dress shirt. A small vase with a rose 

“Ah, Detective!” He quickly stood up and jogged over to her, taking her hands in his and quickly dropping a kiss on her cheek. “You're just on time. I have everything ready for us.” He pulled her towards her spot on the blanket, “come on! The foods getting cold.”

“Alright, alright!” She laughed, “what did you even make?”

“Grilled cheese. Last time we had this we weren’t able to finish so why not a remake?” They both sat down across from one another, the light from the candles surrounding them being out the best of their features. 

Immediately tearing into the food, Chloe gasped at how his cooking had improved in such a short time, her heart warmed at how he remembered to use the real cheese instead of the plastic kind, and laughed when she saw the cheese that was hanging from his mouth. He tried to lick it back in but that wasn’t working and only caused it to further stretch down to the ground. 

“Lucifer, just pick it up.” She said, still laughing at the way his head was tilting back.

“I… will not let…. a piece of cheese get the best of me, Detective.” The cheese dropped to the floor, “Damit! That was the best kind,”

“Here,” she held out part of her half bitten sandwich to him, “have some of mine.” Lucifer leaned forward and took a giant bite, groaning at how her slice seemed to taste better than his own.

Chloe smiled at the scene that was unfolding. Never did she think that the Devil could be so domestic.

—————

Lucifer and Chloe sat on the bench while looking down on the city lit up during the night, her cuddled into his side while his left arm protectively wound around her waist. The full meal Lucifer had provided proved to fill them both up, and the small breeze flowing through the warm air seemed to top everything off.

“Thank you Lucifer.” She smiled, looking up at him, “This was wonderful.” He met her with a light kiss to her forehead,

“Anything for you, Chloe.” She sighed into his chest at the use of her name, forgetting almost all the troubles and paperwork that awaited her back at the precinct.

“Uh, Lucifer?”

“Yes Detective?”

“Are you ever going to tell me what you were doing in Heaven?”

“Actually… I was up there visiting your father.” Chloe’s heart stopped,

“What?! Why?”

“Um, well…”

Lucifer unweaved himself from the Detective and got off the bench, taking a knee in front of her before grabbing the box that had managed to stay in his pocket the entire day.

“Lucifer? What are you doing?” She asked, confusion filling her voice.

“It is customary for people to propose to one another on one knee, correct?”

“Yes, but-“

“Ah ah ah. Detective, this is my moment.” His little remark causing Chloe to chuckle. “Today, I went to Heaven to ask for your father’s blessing in marriage, as is customary for the boyfriend to do.” He opened the box with his left hand and placed it open, facing the Detective in his right. “And I- uh, he said yes.” He took a deep breathe, “I was holding that meant that-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Chloe had dived down on him, almost causing him to lose his balance. Her lips crashing against his in a fierce and passionate way, the same as always but this time with more excitement and thrill. Lucifer pulled back, 

“Detective, you didn’t even let me-“

“Yes.” She spoke, adrenaline taking quickly over.

“Yes to what?” Lucifer asked, confused

“Anything.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.” She stood back up, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight,

“Ok,” Lucifer cleared his throat, settling back onto his knee, “Chloe Jane Decker, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course!” Lucifer sprung up and engulfed her in a hug, his arms stretching behind her and maintaining the balance for both of them. Pulling back again, he took the white diamond engagement ring from its box and slipped it on her finger, his heartbeat never slowing down.

“We’re really doing this huh?” Chloe asked, excitedly

“Yup,” Lucifer answered, “It’s going to be Incredible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about adding 2 parts to this story, the next part being the wedding, and the part after that a surprise.... Let me know if you guys would like a part 2 and 3 
> 
> :)


End file.
